


Briga

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries, Off-World, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Rodney olhou para seu oponente de cima a baixo. Ele estavatãomorto.





	Briga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fist Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091647) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Rodney olhou para seu oponente de cima a baixo. Ele estava _tão _morto.__

__“Você tem certeza de que precisa ser eu a fazer isso?” ele perguntou, talvez pela sexta ou sétima vez. Não faria mal tentar escapar disso de novo._ _

__“O desafiante é aquele que perguntou pela jóia dos Ancestrais,” respondeu a sacerdotisa._ _

__“Veja bem, mas meu amigo Ronon ali estava ansioso pela, uh, jóia, e eu não gostaria de lhe tirar a chance de…”_ _

__“Só um desafio é permitido! Se você desistir do desafio, a jóia vai ser levada de volta para o templo até a próxima lua de sangue.”_ _

__“Certo. E quando é isso mesmo?”_ _

__Teyla forneceu a resposta. “O festival acontece a cada três ou quatro anos.”_ _

__“Rodney, você não precisa fazer isso,” disse John._ _

__Rodney suspirou. Isso era sua culpa por interromper a cerimônia, mas isso lhes dava a chance de ganhar um ZPM que, segundo suas leituras energéticas, estava quase completamente carregado. “Acho que realmente preciso. E, bem, eles disseram que isso não era uma luta até a morte.”_ _

__“A morte ou danos permanentes não são permitidos,” a sacerdotisa confirmou._ _

__Rodney entrou no ringue. Agora, tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era encontrar um jeito de derrubar um homem que tinha duas vezes o seu tamanho usando só seus punhos._ _

__\---_ _

__Rodney abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça estava lhe matando._ _

__“O que aconteceu?” ele perguntou para ninguém em particular, ainda incapaz de identificar o que estava ao seu redor. Falar foi mais difícil do que ele estava esperando, e ele podia sentir o gosto de sangue na sua boca._ _

__“A luta terminou,” Teyla respondeu._ _

__Ele grunhiu. “Eu ganhei?”_ _

__“Não exatamente,” Teyla disse._ _

__“Você caiu com um soco,” Ronon lhe informou com um tom animado demais._ _

__“Encontrei!” John gritou ao longe._ _

__“Então nós perdemos o ZPM?”_ _

__“Você teve sucesso no desafio,” Teyla disse, abrindo sua mochila para lhe mostrar o ZPM._ _

__“Espera, como?”_ _

__“Seu oponente violou as regras.”_ _

__John finalmente chegou onde eles estavam. “Lembra quando disseram, ‘sem danos permanentes’?”_ _

__“O quê?” Rodney perguntou em pânico, procurando freneticamente por qualquer ferimento. “O que aconteceu?!”_ _

__John sorriu para ele, segurando alguma coisa na frente dos olhos dele, e Rodney preciso de um momento para focar nela. “Seu molar nos ganhou um ZPM.”_ _

__Rodney tocou sua boca, isso explicava a dor. Ele queria reclamar, mas um ZPM era um ZPM, e ele estava feliz em trocar um dente por um. “Eles simplesmente nos deram ele porque eu perdi um dente?” Parecia bom demais para ser verdade._ _

__“Essa é a melhor parte, eles têm uma sala cheia deles. Aparentemente costumavam ser fabricados aqui, a Elizabeth está vindo negociar com eles. Talvez até te deixem ver a fábrica antiga.”_ _

__Uma sala cheia de ZPM? Uma chance de ver como eram feitos, talvez até descobrir como fazer mais? Ele não podia acreditar isso, todos os seus maiores sonhos estavam virando realidade._ _

__“Rodney? Espera, Rodney, continue conosco.” Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar de novo._ _


End file.
